


Something Like Sorrow

by 100poundsofcatfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100poundsofcatfish/pseuds/100poundsofcatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Red.” The name tumbles from her lips as a disbelieving gasp, “You’re here, you came.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Canon timeline? PAH!

“Red.” The name tumbles from her lips as a disbelieving gasp, “You’re here, you came.” She grabs at her dress, yanking fistfuls of delicate material upward and lunges forward ready to wrap herself around the other woman.

Red takes a step back, shakes her head – a tiny movement that would have been so easily missed by anyone else, but Regina catches it and freezes halfway across the room.

  
Red, who should be so wide-eyed and earnest stares at her with such sorrow it aches, “It’s true isn’t it? You’re marrying him.” She speaks quietly, nothing left in her for more than a broken whisper.

“I-“ The words to explain herself get stuck in her throat, suddenly too dry, too tight. Her hands drop the dress and arms instead hang limply at her sides.

Red doesn’t give her a chance to find the words, green eyes already glistening with tears, “People have been talking of a wedding. I didn’t believe them, but look, just look at you.” Her voice catches in her throat, fighting so hard to hold back a sob.

Regina rushes forward once more, quickly covering the distance between them, ready to gather the woman up in her arms. Red brings up her hands, palms out as if warding off an attack and again she stills – too far from the woman she loves - such an action shouldn’t pain her so much she’s sure.

“Red please. I have no choice, my mother– “

“Hadn’t you better save your voice for your vows?” The bitter words spear into her chest and burn her heart more than any arrow ever could.

She makes a grab for Red and this time is granted the contact she’s been so desperately seeking, she clings onto a cloak clad arm for dear life, “You have to believe me, you know I love you and no other.”

It’s as if she has spoken magical words, Red squares her shoulders, sadness slowly giving way to determination. Regina knows she’s prepared to fight for what is so rightfully hers, “Then come with me. We can run.”

She wants to weep at the foolish gallantry, “She would come after me.”

“I can protect you, you know I can.”

And she has, but not from this, “She’s too powerful, even for you.”

Gloved hands come up to hold either side of her neck, fingers sliding around tangling in long hair, and Red dips her head pressing their foreheads together tightly, “Then I will die keeping you safe.”

Regina chokes out a desperate sob, as if the mere thought of it is enough to shatter her heart, leather clad thumbs brush gently against her jaw tracing the trembling line, “And that is what would happen. You would be killed and I would be left without you.”

The warm hands that feel so much like home are removed abruptly, “So this is your choice? You choose this?” Red gestures at her angrily, clumsily - and she feels so silly in this gown, like a little girl playing dress up. This is not where she belongs. “You choose him over me? Over us? Regina?”

Tears collect in her eyes and the world becomes a watery blur for a moment before they spill over her cheeks, “Please understand, it is not that simple.”

“You can marry him or you can leave with me now. Yet you’re choosing to marry him - and I cannot bear to stand by and watch you love anyone but me.” Red is breaking apart in front of her eyes, big wet tears rolling down pink cheeks and lungs fighting to take shuddering breath.

“No, Red –“ It’s as though her whole world is caving in on itself and she can’t help but dip under the weight of it, her arms wrap round her body tying to keep herself strong under the weight of sheer anguish.

“I’m sorry.” The apology bursts from Red as an angry sob, and never before has she heard a sound so filled with sorrow.

“Please, Red, please don’t leave me –“


End file.
